Yosafire
Character Synopsis Yosafire 'is a prominent figure in the Funamuseaverse. She functions as the primary protagonist of The Gray Garden. She originally came from Gray Village and is a demon who when younger broke her horn. This gave her a fear of both flying and heights, though is later shown to conquer her fear in the game when saving Froze. Yosafira is infamous for her loyality to those she cares about and will strive in keeping them happy and in high morale, especially in the most dire situations. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 3-A '''| '''High 3-A, likely 2-C Verse: 'The Gray Garden '''Name: '''Yosafira '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Never specified, although she's likely 17-18 '''Classification: '''Demon '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation (Yosa-Fire spells allow Yosafira to manipulate and project flames as a form of defense ), Sound Manipulation (Has the power to amplify her sound to the degree where it harms opponents), Heat Vision (Glasses Beam allows Yosafire to shoot a hot laser from her eyes, that also can melt objects), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Naturally able to harm and destroy ghosts. In addition to interact with intangible entities such as flames , who lack any physicality), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low Godly; Similar to Kcalb , Yosafire is capable of coming back to life so long her soul remains, albeit her form might change just like it happened back when she was Yosaflame), Summoning (Throygh "666 Ticket", she is capable of summoning Reficul ), Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping (Demons have a similar nature to and are superior to King Mogeko, who can establish The Mogeko Castle and create spaces where time itself is frozen), Holy Manipulation throughHoly Items, Mind Manipulation (Capable of inflicting Confusion upon an opponent, making them confused and dazed), Poison Manipulation (Has the potential to induce poison onto an opponent), Empathic Manipulation (Many effects of her attacks can include causing on to experience a wide variety of emotions), Statistics Reduction (Has the capacity to reduce the power and speed of her opponents), Sleep Manipulation (Her attacks are potentially able to put opponents to sleep). Resistance to all status effects via Prosciutto Equipment (Sword Prosciutto causes all the status effects and Helmet, Shield, and Charm Prosciutto are immune to all of them while giving invulnerability to physical attacks), of which would include: Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification 'Destructive Ability: High Universe Level '(Easily able to take out Flamebats, whom are capable of killing Mogeko's. The Mogekos were also powerless to stop them from destroying their village) | '''High Universe Level '(Defeated Emalf alongside her friends , whom of which should be vastly above King Mogeko), likely 'Multi-Universe Level '(Managed to defeat Rieta, who was despite being weakened and worn out by other forces was enough to be around the level The Wodahs, who when together is implied to have fought Kcalb at some point) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Superior to The Mogeko's, whom of which are capable of keeping up with Met despite being inferior. Met herself is capable ofcapable of traveling between universes, which in this context was Pitch Black World and Mogeko Castle, another infinite-sized realm) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can keep up with Rieta who previously defeated Wodahs, Grora, Ater, Arbus. Ater and Arbus are comparable to Grora, who is also comparable to Wodahs, who is implied that he once fought against Kcalb) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman '| 'Superhuman ' 'Striking Ability: High Universal '(Vastly above The Mogeko in sheer power, whom of which have no issues destroying an infinite-sized realm without much struggle) | '''High Universal (Defeated Emalf, who should be above the likes of The Mogekos), likely Multi-Universal '(Scaling off of Rieta, whom of which is already around the level of Kcalb) 'Durability: High Universe Level '''(Can absolutely no sell an attack from Flamebats and Mogekos alike) | '''High Universe Level (Lived through Emalf's attacks and could endure a sleuth of them), likely Multi-Universe Level '(Endured attacks from Rieta, who despite being weakened and worned out, can hold off The Wodahs) 'Stamina: Very High Range: High Universal '(Scaling off Mogeko's, who despite being one of the weaker species in the verse, are capable of destroying infinite-sized locations such as The Mogeko Castle) | '''High Universal ' 'Intelligence: '''Average. Can be quite careless and clumsy at times. '''Weaknesses: '''She originally had a fear of flight but eventually overcame this as she attempted to save Froze '''Versions: Beginning '| 'Gray World Invasion ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Cross Sword Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Yosafire Punch:' The first magic Yosafire learns. It is a simple punch to the gut *'Yosa-Fire:' Yosafire breathes fire at the enemy *'Yosa-Fire II:' A stronger version of the original move *'Yosa-Fire III:' A yet stronger version of the original move. This time around she fires off large flames at multiple targets *'Wink:' Yosafire winks at her enemies, causing them to be confused *'Insight:' Yosafire adjusts her glasses and the light reflected off of them damages the target *'Feint Attack:' Yosafire uses a feint attack on her opponent *'Heyo!:' Yosafire lets out a yell and damages her opponent *'Glasses Beam:' Yosafire fires a laser from her glasses. It seems to work similarly to her ‘Insight’ attack *'Final Yosafire:' Yosafire’s ultimate attack. She releases a blast of fire from her mouth which expands into a big explosion, damaging multiple enemies at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Funamusea Verse Category:Grey Garden Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Demons Category:Teens Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Sound Users Category:Space Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Holy Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2